Tabris' Angel
by Tabris' Bride
Summary: a twist of the manga and the anime together, with a new character! Can kaworu/tabris fit in and find love? Easier to understand it you've read the manga and seen the anime, but still good for all
1. Fallen angel

If you have not read or watch Evangelion you will get confused! Trust me! And for all of those who have read or watched Evangelion I want to tell you that this story does not really match the original, so don't get offended! and uh, i suck at spelling, please forgive me.

Chapter 1

We'll start in Seele.

A large glass tube surrounds him as he floats, naked, in a transparent orange liquid. It fills his lungs, yet he breaths oxygen. "Tabris…" The master of Seele says from the other side of the tube. The floating albino opens his red eyes and stars at the man he knows helped create him. "Tabris, it is time. You will join NERV, as the 5th child."

Tabris smiles and the glass around him shatters, sending the orange liquid splashing across the floor. The head of Seale grins as the glass flies past him and the albino emerges from his former prison. Tabris breathes in the air and a new recognition comes to him.

He was human, yet not human, and a human mind starts to awaken in him. He looks at his hands and his pale, ghostly from, asking, "What am I?" Choosing to avoid a detailed explanation at this time the master answers, "That is up to you. You are neither male nor female. The choice is up to you and when you decide your body will become that, but I warn you, once you choose you can never change."

Tabris shakes his head exclaiming, "That's not what I meant, I mean…" The master glowers at him and he stops talking. Tabris stands up and the master tells him all he is willing to at this time, which is, "Tabris within days you shall know everything. I know your question was not the one I answered." The albino, still dripping, nods even though he does not understand completely.

* * *

As you walk down the street, whistling a tune, Auska chews out Shinji beside you. Your long brown hair is untied today and it flutters behind you, just as the skirt of your school uniform does. You're in the same class as Auska, Shinji and Rei, and you're also child 0. 

You had been told that when you were conceived your mother worked at NERV. The Evangelions were still just sketches and schematics. Gendo said that your mother toldhim that no matter what happened she wanted her child to be one of the pilots for the Evangelions.

Because you were the first child proposed to Seele by Gendo they declared you Child 0. Rei was the "1st child" Shinji was the 3rd and Auska was the 2nd. The 4th child, unfortunately had been possessed by an "angel" and killed by the "Dummy plug."

You were born only a month before Shinji was, which isn't a big surprise since you're all the same age. You were told your mother died when you were little, because you don't remember. She drove into a river. They found her body 5 miles upstream from the car, or so they say. You don't remember her, you don't remember a funeral, or anything. This had all been told to you by Gendo when he came to bring you to NERV.

You were pretty sure you had been lied to though; there was no evidence of her in any of the NERV databases, which you had hacked into. In your file, where it said "Parents" both blanks were filled with N/A. (not applicable)

Your name is Aphrodite. You had read that it meant you were a goddess, primarily known as the goddess of love and beauty according to Greek mythology. You didn't think it suited you very well; you weren't particularly tall, or stunning, you never felt all that beautiful. You had never found boys to be a very worthwhile pursuit, actually you didn't really have an interest in any person, girl or boy; they were all so clueless. Love and beauty just didn't seem like you, or at least that's what you thought.

By the time you get to school Auskas still bitching at Shinji and you're getting fed up. You stop abruptly and turn to her, "Shut up Auska, you're just embarrassing yourself by being so loud and obnoxious." She and Ikari (that's Shinjis last name) stop and look at you. Auskas face is notably shocked for a moment then she starts in on you, "Who the hell do you think you are! No one talks to me like that." You rolled your eyes and gave up, no use trying to save someone from themselves.

You sit down next to one of the large windows in your class room and look out at the city below. It's so empty you wonder why you even bother to defend it any more. After all the people left and the "angels" still attacked you knew there had to be some other reason why they kept coming.

You had heard of the first "angel", called Adam, and you had also heard rumours of Lilith being held under NERV. It was fabled that if any angel managed to make physical contact withLilith that a "third impact" would happen that would wipe out the whole world. You assumed that that could only be true as there was nothing else left in this Tokyo to go after.

Shinji sits down next to you with the other guys and he leans over, "Thanks for getting her off my back." You look at him a little surprised. You were going to tell him that she was just pissing you off and you wanted her to shut up but instead you answer, "No problem." And smile brightly.

School passes by just as boring as always. You walk back to the apartment building Shinji, Auska, and Misato live in, along with yourself. You live only a few doors down from them in a larger, cleaner and nicer smelling apartment. Theirs always smelled of beer, and Misato was always drunk or snoring.

You plunk down at the kitchen table and pull out your cell phone. Even though Auska was annoying apparently she still thought she was your friend and was texting you already. She was complaining about her life with Shinji again. You turn off your phone, even though you know that Gendo will kill you for doing it, especially if an angle comes and he can't reach you. You'll hear Ikari and Auska rush out if one does come anyways.

You lounge around and eat a microwave dinner. You don't turn on the TV because you know it'll all be news reports about the last "angel attack." The 4th child was still in the hospital. He was one of Shinjis friends, and one of yours. You made friends with guys easily, they didn't need anything from you, no support, no baggage, just friends.

Shinji had been in the Eva when the dummy plug took over. It went totally savage and crushed the entry plug the pilot had been in. Shinji yelled and cried trying to stop unit one, but he couldn't. The only reason the Eva didn't crush the pilot as well was because it ran out of power. It had taken a while but Shinji was beginning to act normal again. No one had imagined that an angel could have taken over a human body like that.

You change into a pair of cargo pants and put on a tank top. They were earthy tones, green tank top dark brown pants. Your room had lots of plants in it to. You had wanted a place that was organic, more like real life, instead of the cold hard steel that made up the city and the Evas. You turn your phone back on, hoping Auska had given up on trying to message you.

As you slipped it into your pocket it began to vibrate. You rolled your eyes and flipped it open. You were wrong; it wasn't Auska, it was Shinji. You press the green phone and hold it up to your ear as you say, "Hello?" Shinjis voice come through loud and clear, "Hey, me and some of the guys are going to the arcade, wanna come?" you think for a second and figure that you have nothing better to do, plus your really good at arcade games so you respond, "Yeah sure. You could have just walked over here and asked you know."

He answers, "No, I couldn't do that, I'd have to call first anyways." You roll your eyes and say, "Ok, meet you at the door." And hang up. You grab your change purse and head out.

* * *

"Now Tabris, try to act like a human. Gendo mustn't know what you are, or that we've sent you. And remember your human name is Kaworu." Kaworu nods his head, his silver hair bouncing to and fro.

His pale white skin shines in the dimly lit tunnel they were walking through. The head of Seale continued to give instructions, but Kaworu already knew all he was going to say. Tabris fully knew every thing now, not only had it been explained to him, but he had an awakening inside him self over the past few days, the two parts of him were both alive, both aware.

He steps up beside his creator and says, "That's enough, I already know." The Master stops and looks at him. Kaworu has a playful smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, yet he is also menacing and serious. The Head of Seale smiles and says, "Perfect."

* * *

You manage to beat out all the guys, of course, and are laughing it up as you walk down the deserted high way by a large crater which is filled with water. As you look out over the statues and stone structures protruding from the water you see something that does not belong. Sitting on top of a statue of a man and woman is an albino boy. He's in your schools uniform and he's got a black cat on his lap. His silver-white hair sways in the breeze and every one stops talking to look at him.

He stops petting the cat and looks up at you. You're struck by his piercing red eyes, they're marvellous. Reis eyes are red but these were so different, so wonderful. He slides off the statue and the cat falls limply into the water and splashes. It lies there cold and lifeless as this mysterious boy makes his way towards you. His white skin shines in the setting sun and he speaks as he approaches, "Hello Shinji. Hello Aphrodite." You're taken-a-back by this and try to get your bearings. You think, "Who is this boy? I don't recognize him but he seems to know me. Why don't I remember him?"

Shinji steps forward and asks, "How do you know who I am? I don't think I know you." The albino smiles and says, "I have known you for a long time Shinji Ikari. My name is Kaworu." By that time he was standing in front of Shinji. He reaches out and shakes Shinjis hand then turns to you. His eyes meet yours and he takes a step backwards.

You don't know what that was about but he seems to regain his composure and reaches out to shake your hand. "I'm not sure I know you though, Miss Aphrodite. I have only heard of you by reputation." You hadn't known you had any kind of reputation and blush a little saying, "Oh… I see. It's nice to meet you Kaworu." He smiles and releases your hand.

He steps back and looks at both of you, "Could one of you take me to NERV? Directly?" He asks. You look at Shinji and he stares blankly back at you. Yougive a sigh letting Shinji know you'll handle this one, since he's such a pansy that he can barely talk to his friends, never mind strangers.

You turn back to Kaworu who is looking at the two of you expectantly. You smile and say politely, "Actually, the general public is not aloud inside NERV headquarters, sorry. Is there anything else in town you need help finding.?"

Kaworu smiles like he knows something, like he's about to let the cat out of the bag. "Oh, Gendo didn't tell you?" The fact that he knew Mr. Ikari by his first name was a little unnerving. Kaworu paused for dramatic effect then finished his announcement, "I am the fifth child." Your jaw drops and you are stunned.

Within a moment you realise how stupid you must look with your mouth wide open and close it. Shinji is babbling and stuttering, trying to respond, but it makes no sense at all. You manage to utter, "Oh, um… ok then…Kaworu… I'll take you to NERV then." He smiles and closes his eyes, lookin' real cute.

You start to walk back towards town and you wave at Shinji, "I'll see you back at the apartment block." He smiles and waves, "See ya." You mumble under your breath, "Yeah, w/e, you little snot. Just ditch me then."

Kaworu follows you with his hands clasped behind his back. He looks around at the town as you pass by buildings and parks. You look over your shoulder at him and say, "You haven't been in this Tokyo before have you?"

He shrugs and says, "I've seen schematics... I've read a lot about NERV and the pilots and the evas… But you, you seem different than any thing I've read about you." You blush again then quickly dismiss it, "Nobody seems to be able to capture a person well in writing."

You didn't know there were any articles written about you. It was all starting to sound a little strange. "What's up with this Kaworu guy." You think in silence. "He knows to much and he speaks about Gendo and NERV like he's been there and spoken with them. He's just weird."

You arrive at a large mettle door above ground and open it with a heavy thud. You huff and close the door behind Kaworu. Standing up straightyou start to lead the way.

Hoping to start up a conversation so this trip wont be so awkward you ask, "So, Kaworu, do you know where you'll be staying?" he looks at you while you're walking next to him. He had a look of surprise on his face. He answered, "I haven't been told, I never thought of that…" He pauses and thinks for a minute then smiles and answers, "I guess I'll stay with you!"

You trip upon hearing this, but manage to catch your self and continue walking as you explain, "There's no room for another bed in my apartment; it's only got one bedroom." This wasn't completely true, it did have only one bedroom, yes, but it definitely had some other rooms you could fit a bed in.

Kaworu is not daunted by your answer at all as he replies, "That's ok; I don't mind sharing." You stutter a bit as you say, "It's actually Gendo and Ritsuko who get to decide where we each stay, so I really can't be any help."

You open the door to one of the cable cars and he gets in. You travel into the open air of an underground city and you say, "Welcome to NERV, Kaworu." He didn't say anything; he just looked down at the giant pyramid that was NERV headquarters. He looked like he was studying the city; memorizing it.

You watch him as he scans the city protruding from the roof and you kind of admire the fact that's he's not a simple person, amazed by the tiniest thing. Your reaction upon first ever entering this underground chamber was similar to that of Kaworu, but you did get excited as well, unlike Kaworu, who was perfectly calm. After Gendo had taken you intoNERV the first time you never got lost in the tunnels or lost your way in the city. You had carefully memorized the way to go so that in an emergency (like if an "angel" came) you'd be able to perfectly find your way.

You reach the bottom and Kaworu comments, "Magnificent city." You nod and reply dryly, "Yeah, it's ok."

You walk into NERV and flash your security card. Getting to the central station, where the "magis" are, Gendo is shouting at people. You shout up to him, "Hey, Gendo, what's up?" He shouts down, obviously annoyed by the intrusion,"Seale is sending over another child, we're in a rush trying to get…" He stops mid sentence as he looks down at you, or rather, the figure standing beside you.

Every body stops and stares at the white boy standing next to you. Silence settles over the room and Gendo smiles the same sly smile he always does, regaining his composure, with the countenance of a man who knows everything already. He stands up straight and addresses your companion, "Hello Kaworu Nagisa. Welcome to NERV, fifth child. I see you have already met child 0." Kaworu nods and smiles, "Hello Mr. Ikari."

Kaworu spoke as though he was on an even plane with Gendo and Gendo did the same. He still gave that look of disgust, looking down on him with almost a contempt, but he spoke to Kaworu differently than you had ever heard him speak to Shinji or Auska.

He spoke to you in a similar manner as he is now, but he always had a countenance of telling you who was boss. He seamed to have abandoned that menace while speaking to Rei and so he spoke to Kaworu like this. You were a little puzzled, and actually a little jealous.

"Due to the short notice of your coming, we do not currently have a planned place for you to stay." Ritsuko explains politely.Kaworu smiles and says, "That's ok, I've already decided that I'll stay with Aphrodite." You shake your head franticly, exclaiming, "Oh no sir, I really don't have any space, and he's a boy, he can't share my bed room."

Mr. Ikari lowers his head and thinks for a minute then he says something to Ritsuko, who grabs a phone and starts dialling. He announces to you and Kaworu, "Kaworu, you will move in with Misato and the 2nd child. The third child shall move into your apartment, child 0."

Your mouth drops open and you look at him incredulously. Your mind races, "Think of something to say, you've got to change this! Even sharing a bed, or moving stuff out of my rec room for a different bed for this boy would be better than living with Auska!" You saw Kaworu and Gendo talking but didn't hear anything until Gendo said, "Aphrodite will show you to your apartment, your room should be ready when you get there."

* * *

You waited quietly while Kaworu was given his security card and some info." Living with Auska can't be that bad, she usually only yells at Shinji. I can just stay out most of the day anyways, she'll be asleep when I get home, right?" you think and mull things over in your head. While you weren't warming up to the idea of living with Auska it didn't seem like the end of the world anymore. 

Kaworu emerges from the small office he had been in getting everything he needed and says, "Let's go." You get up and start to lead the way out of the building. Kaworu quickly takes the lead and gets to the correct cable car before you do. You sit down in it as it begins to move and say, "You remembered your way around, I'm impressed." Kaworu smiles that weird smile of his again and says, "Well there's no sense in getting lost, is there?"

* * *

Kaworu holds open the large mettle door for you as you step out onto the street. He closes it and you start to walk towards your apartment block. He follows you, observing his surroundings. It was already dark outside and the street lights glowed a pale yellow. 

As you climb the stairs up to the floor your apartments are on you can hear Auskas screams and yells ringing through the building. "Jesus, Shinji, I'm not packing and moving all this stuff by myself!" You were relieved to find out she was still packing so you could go prepare a room for her.

There are boxes piled up in front of your door, but Auska didn't have the key, so that was good. You peer in through the open door of Misatos apartment and see Auska ordering around poor Shinji. Choosing not to interrupt their last moment living together you say to Kaworu, "You wanna hang out at my place for a while?" He nods as he glances in at the crazy redhead.

You quietly open your door and don't say a word till you're both inside and the doors shut.

You hang up your coat and say, "So when is your stuff coming?" He shrugs , "I don't have very much, it should be here tomorrow." You nod and go to one of your storage rooms. It's big enough for a person to have a bed and dressed and a few boxes. You move out the boxes that you have in there to another bedroom sized storage room in between your room and the other one.

As you move the boxes you ask, "Hey, Kaworu, can you give me a hand moving some of these boxes, please?" He nods and smiles, "Sure." You work quickly so that when Auska comes knocking she can go right to her room.

You sigh and look at the empty room, thinking, "How can he be so happy all the time, it's weird…. Oh well I don't have time to think about that right now, I better start moving in the stuff outside my door so I don't have to talk to her to much."

Auskas yelling is still ringing out loud and clear, "I need something to eat before I go of course. Geez, Shinji hurry up, I'm starving." Kaworu comes in the room and stands beside you, "Poor, Shinji." You say, andkaworu nods, "Yeah, but he'll be living with me soon, so it'll be better." You laugh and say, "I just hope Auska doesn't yell at me like that."

You slowly open your door and pear down the hall. Auska is still inside you start taking boxes in quickly. Kaworu joins you.

Kaworu is inside and you're bending down to grab Auskaslast boxwhen she comes out the door behind Shinji, who is struggling to carry and large box. She perks up upon seeing you, and that all her boxes are gone. "Hey, Aphrodite, thanks for moving all my stuff in, that's so sweet!" You smiles, "It's ok, I had help." She gets excited, "Oh yeah, is the fifth child here? Is he hot? What's he like."

You shrugged and were about to answer when Kaworu came out of your door behind you. Auskas eyes get a wide and she shrieks, "Gross, he's just like the first child!" You hit her arm and say, "Hey, be nice." Kaworu is not smiling now and he says, "You must be Auska. Good evening." This was a huge change from what you had already become used to seeing him like.

Auska doesn't say anything for a minute then turns back to poor Shinji, who was struggling to hold the large box, and yells, "Get that box to my room, do you think you get to keep it as a souvenir?" You and Kaworu move out of her way as she follow Shinji into your apartment, barking orders the whole way.

You lead Kaworu into his room in Misatos apartment. "This is where you'll be sleeping, but I guess without a bed you'll be on the couch tonight." You lead him to the living room and see beer cans scattered about the room. You apologize, "You'll have to forgive the mess and the beer cans, Misato and Auska like to drink."

He sits down on the couch and looks around. You clap your hands together and say, "Well I guess that's it, I'll see you tomorrow." And you leave him there all by himself.

As you are about to exit the front door Shinji comes running in and grabs your arms, "Thank you Aphrodite! I owe you millions." Then he walks into the house like it's a brand new place. "Geeze, Shinji, have some tact." You comment and return to your apartment.

Auska is sitting on her bed mat in her new room looking pretty pleased. "I'm so glad I could move in here; that Shinji drives me nuts, and this room is like twice the size of my last one."

You nod, "Yeah, this used to be a rec room, but it became a storage room pretty quickly; I have a lot of stuff." She nods and says, "And now it's my room!" She seemed really happy, and she wasn't yelling or anything. You think, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."


	2. Strang decision

Chapter 2

You wake up the next morning, put on a robe (you sleep in the nude) and knock on Auskas door, "Hey, it's time to get up, we've got an hour and half to be ready for school." You hear her yawn and say, "Perfect that's just long enough for my shower."

You didn't like the sound of that, Auska was notorious for taking hour long showers or longer. She dashes out of her room with an arm full of clothes and closes the bath room door. You sigh and holler, "The towels are in the cabinet in the wall."

You know you'll never get into the shower this morning so you pack up your books and your lunch and set aside your bag. You grab your uniform and the extra bathing supplies from the hall closet, along with your bag, and head for Misatos apartment.

Knocking on the door you wait a few minutes then you knock again. A very groggy, but frantic, Shinji opens the door. He looks at you in your frilly white bathrobe, which trails on the floor and is made of silk. "Aphrodite, what are you doing here so early in the morning; I was actually going to sleep in now that I don't have to beat Auska to the shower." You grunt, "Yeah, you don't but I do, and I didn't, so I'm here to take a shower."

You step in past him and go straight to the bathroom, closing the door loudly. The showers warm and inviting, you really did want to just stand under the hot water forever. Of course you still had to go to school, and Shinji, Kaworu and Misato (if she was home) needed to use the shower to. You quickly washed your hair, shaved your legs and washed your body before you got out.

You were just about done getting dressed when Shinji knocked on the door, "Aphrodite, I'd like to use the shower now, if that's ok." You pull your shirt over your head and declare, "Just a minute, I'm almost done." You wipe down your hair and step out of the bath room saying, "Ok Shinji it's all yours."

He quickly enters the bath room and shuts the door. It's 8:00 already, only 40 minutes till you have to leave to walk to school. To bad Misatos always drunk or she might have been able to give you a ride every morning. You peek in the living room where Kaworu is still asleep. "I can't believe Shinji didn't wake him up." You mutter and walk towards the couch, dropping your stuff on the floor.

You shake him gently and say, "Kaworu, come on, you've got to get ready for school." He opens his eyes and sits up, the covers falling onto his lap from his abdomen. His white chest practically shines in the dimly lit room. He doesn't say anything as he slowly stands up and the linens fall to the floor. You cover your eyes and turn around. You glance over your shoulder, peaking through your fingers.

Kaworu is standing in his boxers, looking at you with a peculiar grin on his pale face. You turn back around to face him and drop your hands from your face, feeling very silly for have over reacting. He laughs heartily, "You're a funny woman, Aphrodite." He comments as he picks up his pants from the floor.

Your face feels warm and you don't know what to say. You clamber for something to make conversation and finally manage to ask, "Do you know when the first tests begin; Ritsuko hasn't called me yet." He answers as he does up the buttons on his shirt, "No I do not know yet. I haven't been called either."

You shrug and say, "Oh well, it'll probably take them a while to get everything sorted out anyways." He nods and tucks his shirt in. He looks towards the ground for a few moments, obviously lost in thought, completely silent.

You're getting a little nervous, thinking, "This is getting awkward… Say something Aphrodite." You look around the room and your eyes land upon the kitchen. You smile and walk towards the refrigerator, enquiring over your shoulder, "Hey, Kaworu, how do you like your eggs? I'll make you some breakfast." He looks up from the floor and says quietly, "I… I don't know I've never had eggs before."

Your mouth drops open and you ask incredulously, "You've seriously never had fried eggs before? Well there's a first time for everything, "I'll make you some and you can try them." He smiles and joins you in the kitchen. You put some butter in the frying pan on the stove and peak your head down the hall way, hollering, "Hey, Shin-Chan, if you hurry up I'll make you breakfast."

Shinji sticks his head out of the bathroom door and asks, "What are you making?" you holler back from the kitchen, while cracking eggs into the pan, "Eggs, over easy, with toast." You wait till he answers, "I'll have two please." You crack the last two eggs and say, "They'll be ready in about five minutes."

You put some bread in the toaster and start to dig through the cupboards so you can set the table. Kaworu stands in the middle of the kitchen, watching you work, but you don't mind, you know it's hard to find good help, and would rather do it all yourself.

By the time you set the table (very quickly, I might add) the eggs are ready to flip. You holler from the stove, "Come on Shinji, they're almost done." You quickly put the toast on a plate in the middle of the table and start to lay the eggs on three plates, two for each.

Shinji sits down at the table, still doing up his shirt and stuffs a piece of toast in his mouth. You glance at the clock as Kaworu sits down between you and Shinji. "We've only got 10 minutes to eat, guys, so be quick."

Shinji looks at the clock while chewing his toast and says, "You know, Aphrodite we don't always have to be so early for school." Kaworu glances back and forth between the two of you while figuring out how to eat the eggs with his fork.

You answer Shinji snidely, "Well at least I'm not always late and failing." Shinji chokes on his egg and splutters, "I am not failing!" Kaworu laughs and you both look at him. "What's so funny?" you ask indignantly.

Kaworu smile and answers your question with a question, "Are all couples like this?" Your mouth drops open and Shinji blabbers, trying to answer him, "We're… I'm not…. She's…" you clamp your hand over his mouth before he makes a fool out of himself, "Kaworu..." You say calmly, "Shinji and I are not going out, we're just friends."

He gives you a funny look then says, "Then who is your bow?" You've got your wits about you and answer calmly as you pour yourself a glass of milk, "I do not have one; boys are so stupid, right now I don't have the time for that." Shinji interrupts, "Actually it's just that she can't get one." You hit him and look at the clock. It's already a quarter to 9, "Oh man, now's I'm leaving late." Shinji looked up at the clock and answered, "No you're leaving right on time." You all grab your stuff and leave the dishes in the sink.

When you sit down in the class room Shinji looks up at the clock and remarks sarcastically, "Oh my goodness, Aphrodite! You're only 2 minutes early instead of 10, it's the end of the world."

You punch his arm and say, "Come on Shin-Chan, you out of every one should know not to joke about the world ending!" He scowls at you and says, "don't call me Shin Chan, I'm not a girl!" You giggle and say, "but Shinji you're so cute; think of it as an affectionate nickname."

The bell rings and the teacher enters the room w/ Kaworu. "Good morning everyone, we have a new student. I'd like to introduce you to Kaworu Nagisa." The class drones, "Hello." You look up from your note book and shrug, continuing to write. The teacher continues, "Please try to make him feel welcome in our school. Kaworu, Where would you like to sit?"

Kaworu looks at you and smiles. He walks across the class room and sits in the empty desk next to you. "Aphrodite…" the teacher says, "Since you seem to be acquainted with Mr. Nagisa, I'd appreciate it if you would show him around and keep him on track." You nod and say, "Yes, Sensei."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Class ends and you drag your sorry carcass down the hall towards the math class of doom. Kaworu catches up with you and asks, "Aphrodite, where is room 301? My next class is there." You look at the paper he was holding and say, "That's the math class I'm heading to. Actually almost everyone's schedules are the same now, because we have so few teachers and students."

You walk through the door and say over your shoulder, "We just started studying advanced trig. Last week, but you've probably been through university already like Auska and I." He nods and sits down in the desk in front of yours. "Yeah." He answers and opens his book, looking at the questions. After a moment Kaworu turns around and asks, "So why are we here if we've done all this already?"

You shrug, "Public relations, I suppose." He nods that asks, "You said you've been through university already?" You nod flipping through the pages of your note book absentmindedly. He looks at you questioningly then enquires, "So then why are your grades so dismal?"

You look up abruptly and say, "What?" He blinks, looking confused and explains, "Well in your file you report cards said you only had a 76 average." You interject angrily, "Who gave you permission to look at my file?" Kaworu shrugs, answering, "Calm down Aphrodite, you got caught breaking into the files before to."

Your cheeks flush and you place your finger over your lip, shushing him, "Shhh, Kaworu, not so loud. I screwed up that time, got busted, learned to cover my butt more… Wait, you got caught as well?" He smiles and laughs, "Yeah, I did, right after I closed your file." The teacher turns from the board and hollers, "Aphrodite, Kaworu! I'll see you in here at lunch!" Auska laughs triumphantly and you sigh, slouching in your chair.

Beside having to wash all the desks during lunch time the rest of the day went smoothly. Auska catches you before you start to leave for home, "Aphrodite, give me a key." You blink and say, "But I only have one." She sticks out her hand and says, "Well, I'll get a second one cut on my home."

You know you'll get home before she does, but give her the key anyways. She walks off in the opposite direction of the apartment building. You look at Shinji sheepishly and ask, "Can I hang out at your place for a while, shin-kun?" He nods, "Yeah, it's not like I've got plans."

Shinji opens the door an the three of you trail in. You walk into the living room and look at the couch. You yelp at the unexpected sight. Kaji stirs from his slumber and says, "Oh hey, school over already." Shinji comes running to see what frightened you and says, "Oh, what are you doing here Kaji?" he smiles, "Misato asked me to house sit for her." You roll your eyes and say, "It sounds like you just want to wait up for her." He smiles and says, "I think you've got it."

Other than Kaji there was a bunch of boxes piled in the living room. They were labelled "Nagisa" and upon spotting them, Kaworu exclaims, "Oh good! I can unpack now." He sets down his stuff and grabs a box.

While Kaworu sets up the rest of you chat in the kitchen. You all sit around the dining table and you hear Kajis stomach grumble. You laugh and say, "Kaji, are you hungry?" He answers, "Well I haven't eaten since breakfast and it's almost 5:00." Realizing you'll have to eat soon you call Auska.

"I'm just picking up this really cute dress… or should I get this one…" Auska explains over the phone absent mindedly, obviously more intent on shopping then coming home. You hang up knowing you'll be here for a while yet and say, "Well what would you guys like for supper?"

Kaworu pokes his head into the kitchen and says I'd love soup and sandwiches." You consider it then answer, "Nah, I want mushroom chicken parmesan, so that is what you'll get." Shinji grumbles at you, "Why did you even ask?"

In about an hour you serve up four plates of chicken topped with fried mushrooms and melted mozzarella and parmesan cheese, along with asparagus on the side and rice. You place the meals in front of each person then exclaim, "Ta da! Dinner is served." Kaji digs right in, obviously very hungry. Shinji has the audacity to prod and poke the asparagus into his napkin and Kaworu politely says, "Thank you Aphrodite."

You're just about to sit down when there's a knocking at the door. Before Shinji can even getup Auska comes parading into the kitchen. She must have had 6 shopping bags, and thank fully, she also had 2 sets of keys. "Well, at least be grateful she remembered." You though trying to be grateful.

Kaji ducked under the table just in time, so Auska didn't even know he was there. "Here's your key, Aphrodite, see you later." Thanks you say and accept your keys back. She swings around and marches out of the apartment, apparently very pleased with her dramatic entrance and affect.

Kaji stands up and brushes himself off, "That was close." He mutters to Shinji. Kaworu looks around at everyone, obviously search for an answer for Kajis strange behaviour. After not getting any help from those around him he asks, "Is she dangerous?"

Kaji blinks him and looks Shinji questioning, "Does he always ask weird things like that?" Shinji nods, "Yeah, actually he does. It's like he was born yesterday of something."

You answer Kaworu, "No, Auska is not dangerous. It's just that Auska has an infatuation with Mr. Kaji and he doesn't return her affection, so he'd rather not make that much contact with her. It was a little excessive that you dove under the table though, Kaji." Kaworu nods asking another awkward question, "So she is not his bow then?"

You nearly choke as you start laughing and Kaji jumps in, "NO! definitely not! My heart has been stolen by another." You calm down enough to chip in, "A mistress who is never home and always rejects him." Kaji sits down and says, "She does not."

Wiping a tear from your eye you stand up and say, "Anyways, now that I have my keys, I'll be going home now. Farewell." At you saying that Kaworu leaps out of his seat and takes your hand, kissing it gently, "Farewell, my lady." You're stunned and stand there in a surprised stupor. He stands upright and looks you innocently, "Did I do something wrong?"

Shinji was the first to speak, "We-well normally, people don't do that." Kaworu just blinked and said, "But I saw someone do that on the television." Shinji manages to continue to explain without screwing up to much, "People don't do that anymore, they used to over 100 years ago."

"It's a very romantic tradition that died out, it was usually only for couples though so it was still inappropriate." You add to Shinjis explanation . On that note you strode out the door and back to your apartment. "That was just way to strange. He's definitely a character, that one." You think on your way down the hall.

You flop down on the couch beside Auska. She's watching a movie but you're sinking into your own private thoughts, "It really is like he's new to the world, but yesterday… he was so confident, he seemed to have known everything…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kaworu turns around to face Shinji and Kaji. She smiles and says, "I suppose I made a mistake again." Kaji pointed at him with his fork, "You're a little new with the whole love/romance thing, eh?" Kaworu shakes his head, "No, I know what love is. Love is mercy, forgiveness, sacrifice and trust.. isn't it?" Being the last angle, the angel of mercy, he should know what love is, or at least what the principal of it was.

Kaji smiles and said, "Yeah, that to, but what about…" Knowing where Kaji would probably go with this Shinji jumped in. "Kaworu, now that Aphrodite is gone you should take a shower, since you didn't get to this morning."

His voice cracked a few times, betraying how nervous he was. Shinji had panicked but it had worked. Kaworu smiled brightly and skipped off to the shower. (Ha, ha, skipped!... he didn't really though.. that would be so creepy.)

v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v v

Shinji and Kaji are sitting in the living room, watching TV and drinking… well Kaji was… a lot… When Kaworu was done in the shower. He strode dripping, into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Shinji choked forcibly on the soda he had been sipping upon the sight of the naked albino.

Kaji was totally wasted and shrieked, "You're so white! Shinji, Shinji!" he elbowed Shinji violently in the ribs and said, "Did you see that, he's naked. Tee hee." He laughed hysterically. Yup… totally sloshed. Shinji yelled at Kaworu, "What are you doing, ka-Kaworu!"

Kaworu finally turned around w/ a can of beer in his hand. He opened the tab with a quick flick of his wrist and smiled at Shinji, "Hey-o shin-Chan." Shinji was about to freak out royally when he noticed something very, very strange about Kaworu." Kaji also seemed to notice as he started laughing so hard he slouched over and fell off the couch, spilling his beer on the carpet.

Shinji started to stutter and al that, "You… you don't have… are you a g-gi… Kaworu you…" Shinji never managed to finish because Kaji sat up, crying, "You poor bastard! Shinji did you see? He's got no penis! AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Upon saying that Kaji was beyond help in his hysteria. Shinjis face grew hot, he could barely say anything like that, ever…

Shinji was way past uncomfortable but he had to ask, "Kaworu are you… a girl?" Kaworu shook his head, his wet silver hair sending sprinklets of water over the room. He takes a sip of his beer, showing that he is completely comfortable and calm. "I wonder what's wrong with Shinji." He thought as he let the drink trickle down his throat.

Shinji asks about the only other possible option, "You're a boy then, but what.. um…how…" Shinji stops talking, sweat appearing on his body. He was anxious and uncomfortable with all of this right now.

Kaworu shook his head again, "Nope. I'm neither. When I awoke my creator told me I could choose, but because I see benefits to both I have not yet decided." Kaji stops laughing when he hears this, and, surprisingly, looks as if he's thinking. If it's even possible Shinji is more shocked then he was a moment ago and his jaw drops.

Kaji finally speaks, "Iwould love to have my own boobs! I'd play with them all day." A huge smile spreads across his face. Shinji looks at his drunk friend and pushes him over by his head. Laying on the floor Kaji giggles like a little school girl while clutching one of his many beer cans.

Kaworu contemplates that point saying, "I guess that could be a positive side to being a girl." He sipped his beer and looked like he was actually really thinking about it.

Shinji can feel his face burning as he listens to this bizarre conversation. Kaworu looks Shinjis extremely red face and asks happily, "And what's your opinion, Shinji?" Shinji actually managed to think then answers, "I think I'd rather have to look at girls then be a girl looking at guys… I dunno; what kind of question is that?"

At this Kaji sits up and declares, "Shinji, you are a genius, you that? You are completely right! But what if you could be both! What if you could have boobs and..." Kaji was cut off by Kaworu, "But I can't be both! I'll have to think about this more I guess."

Kaworu gets dressed then comes back. He smiles and sits down next to Kaji, who takes his can of beer and chugs it back before collapsing on the floor. Kaworu laughs gleefully but inside his thoughts reel, "Is it wrong to choose? My purpose includes no such specification. Neither is worthy of love, yet I find myself steadily becoming attached to them… even fond of them."

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

You are falling asleep with the moonlight coming in through the window. "I hope Kajis not to drunk over there… I wonder if Kaworu is doing ok with him around. Being just a little strange and naive, like he is, I hope he doesn't get taken for a loop by Kaji. But if Kaji is the least of his worries he'll be fine."


	3. Shower Secrets

Kaworu is in a dark blue pilot suit as he settles into unit alpha on the big screen. You watch as the connection sequence is started, climbing up until it is perfectly stable. Gendo looks the readings and smiles. Misatos perky voice rings out, "Perfect Kaworu, now try unit 0." The lights dim in the entry plug as he disengages.

You walk out to your unit, unit alpha, and climb up into the entry plug. The amber LCL fluid fills your lungs, and even though it had hundreds of times before, it still tickled your throat. The lights flared on in the EVA and the windows surrounded you.

You waited patiently until your sync ratio levelled out, and you hear Misatos voice, "Aphrodite, you're gone up again!" Your sync had always been incredibly high; your first time in an EVA your sync had been second only to Shinjis, and that only by a percent.

Misato hadn't told you, but Kaworus sync ratio was right high on the scale with yours, almost the same in fact. His first tests, which the rest of you hadn't been there for, were not very impressive, but now his sync had shot up! Amazing.

For the whole test you were completely focused on being one with your Evangelion, just as you always did. By the last test you were exactly the same average as Kaworu.

Misato rushed to Gendo, who took the papers and read them slowly. He looked like he was thinking, at least, through the screen you were looking at he did. By this time you had over heard what they had found to interesting about Kaworus and your stats.

Lastly you all sat in your own Evas. Unbeknownst to you, the only pilots displayed on the big screen were Kaworu and yourself. Gendo watched patiently as both your sync levels rose at a steady rate, ending almost the same with Kaworu only 1.65 higher sync than you.

Ritsuko leans over and whispers in commander Ikari's ear, "Sir, should we tell SEELE about this?" He answers very hushed, "I'll take care of it."

You chat with Auska on the way to the locker room, which had a large curtain separating the girls side and the boys side. The showers were little stalls with curtains as the doors to each one and another large curtain separating the girls and boys side.

The hot water cascades down your skin, massaging away your aches. You lather up the shampoo in your hair and let it rinse out, enjoying the silence… until Shinji, Auska and Kaworu come into the showers. "Shinji I know I saw you peaking! You're just a little pervert!"

Auska whips open the curtain of the shower stall next to yours and stands up on the hand rail so she can speak to you. "Watch out, Aphrodite. Shinji's in the stall nest to you and might peak over the divider."

You look up at her and say, "You mean like you're doing now?" She plops back down into her stall and says, "Yeah, but I wasn't looking and we're both girls, so it's different." Like always she was completely unfazed, assuming that your comment was a question rather than a retort.

You spread conditioner through your hair and Auska asks, "So how'd you do today, Aphrodite? I had some great numbers, but I always have. _Blah, blah , blah_." You know she wouldn't stop long enough to actually let you answer her question.

Calling to Shinji you ask, "Shin-Chan, how'd your night with Kaji go? I'm sure it had to be interesting." He started to answer, "Well Misato freaked out this morning when she found Kaji on the couch. The rest of the night was… interesting."

Before you could ask him what he meant you heard his curtain pull aside and Kaworu ask Shinji something. You didn't catch what was being said.

After a moment Shinjis voice rang out loud and clear, "No, Kaworu! You can't do that!" Just as he had spoken the curtain of your stall was ripped open and a naked, dripping albino stood before you. Upon taking sight of him you were so shocked you didn't move. Any instincts to grab a towel or scream, or attack him were over powered by the paralyzingly strange form which stood before you.

You look up at his mouth, which was moving and snap back to the present. "…So I was wondering if you had any soap I could use, please?" You nod and smile, "Yes, I do."

You hand him a bar of soap with trembling fingers, and figure, "Well if he.. she… it wanted to see me naked it already has, so no use in getting upset now."

He was about to turn around when you try to ask the same question that had gone through Shinjis mind last night, although you did not know that. "Kaworu, where's your… uh… what are you exactly? You're a boy, right?

He shrugs, like having a specific sex wasn't an important part of life at all! "I haven't decided yet." He answers, "It's a decision that's not easily made. What do you think would be better Aphrodite?"

Before you answer this bizarre question you pause and think about the circumstances… "Here I am completely naked, having the weirdest conversation of my life and he's calm as any one could be asking for my opinion?" You stared at Kaworu for a minute and decided that he'd make the weirdest girl ever and couldn't stand to imagine him that way. You were still thinking of Kaworu as a him; the choice seamed obvious.

You heaved a sigh and said one of the most outlandish things you thought you ever would, "Kaworu, you should definitely be a man. I don't think I'd like you as a girl, and you already look like a decent looking guy, so… uh… it I was you… I would be a man…" You finished while thinking, "Oh god, what am I saying; this is so stupid!"

Kaworu smiles brightly and says, "That's the most direct answer I've gotten. I think I'll do what you think Aphrodite." With that he turns around, calling back, "and thanks for the soap."

You stand completely still in the shower for a few more minutes, until time seems to catch up with you and you step back under the warm water. Those seemed like the longest, most deranged 5 minutes of you life. Apparently Auska hadn't noticed the disturbance as she was STILL talking.

"Aphrodite, are you listening to me?" You automatically answer, "Yes, Auska, I am listening." She sounded perky when she answered, "Oh I was just checking, so I _blah, blah, blah."_

- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +- +-

Kaworu closes the shower curtain and starts to lather up when it opens again. Shinji spazzed royally, "Kaworu, you can't just walk into a girls shower! If that was Auska you would be in a hospital bed right now! You're… you're…" Shinji had just noticed something different about Kaworu; this day just kept getting stranger.

"How… did that happen?" Shinji squeaked. Kaworu shrugged and continued to wash himself, "I made a decision."

"oh…" Shinji muttered. Now that Kaworu was definitely a guy, which was extraordinary that it only happened a moment ago, it seemed like Shinji could be a guy to… like the little pervert he was.

"So… uh. .. did you see her naked?" Kaworu smiled, "yeah, but only for , like, 5 minutes."

"Damn." Shinji muttered, "That's better than I've ever done."

Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo Oo

You walk back to your apartment alone, the recent events had already faded to but a dream in your mind.

Dropping yoru stuff by the couch you sit down with a sigh. "He beat me by 1.65! he beat me! At least I think he's a he now…" The surprising part was that you had expected there to be something weird about him.

All the pilots had something wired about them.

You knew Rei was a clone, and her replicas were the "dummy plug" (but that's top secret, most people didn't know that.) and that Auska was a "chosen being" whose mother had committed suicide, and Shinji, well lets not start a huge list… you remembered the incident where he had achieved 100 sync rate, and disappeared! It was s scary, you were very grateful you had never achieved that high a sync rate. None of the pilots were normal.

You had to include yourself in that equation. With no record of any parents or relatives at all, that was the least of things, though. When you had told Shinji how you and your eva had been in place and then in a moment you were in a completely different place, he was surprised, saying that wasn't the norm. Ritsuko said there was no way to explain it.

Once you felt as though you were flying and another time you could have sworn you stopped an angel dead in it's tracks, from quite a distance, with a mere thought. None of you were normal.


	4. Sun Set walk

Kaworu seemed different now. He was more confident and did he even try to flirt with you? Maybe it would have been better if he had just stayed the same.

The school day goes by like usual; Auska reams out Shinji, Rei sits quietly, Kaworu follows you to class. You all sit together at lunch, along with Shinjis friends and the class rep. Rei ate in silence, like usual, except when she gave you one word answers to your questions. No matter how much you tried to include her, she just wasn't good with people.

Everything seemed normal, well as normal as it could be for you guys. You silently wonder if any one else was on edge, if any one else was waiting for the last angel. Gendo didn't know just how much you had hacked into the files, into the recording of the meetings with SEELE, into the Majis.

17 angels were predicted to come.

Adam: the angel of life.

Lilith: The angel of knowledge and the "mother of mankind."

Sachiel: The angel of water.

Samshel: The Guardian of the Garden of Eden.

Ramiel: The angel of thunder

Gaghiel: The angel of fish.

Israfel: The angel of music.

Sandalphon: The angel of unborn children.

Matariel: The angel of rain.

Sahaqiel: The angel of the skies.

Iruel: The angel of terror

Leliel: The angel of the night.

Bardiel: The angel that governs lightning and hail.

Those were the first 13 angels. And seeing how they wre becoming more and more terrible the last one must be the worst.

You wander around with Shinji and the guys again before you go home. Kaworu tags along and you actually had fun teaching him how to play the arcade games. When you decided that you had all spent enough money (because if you didn't stop them no one would) you bought some snacks and went walking.

You always went the same way; right past the crater. Right past where you had found Kaworu, or had he been waiting for you? Everybody stopped, just like you had on that day. You stare at eh statue on which Kaworu had been perched.

He approaches you from behind and takes your hand, which really surprised you, and he whispered, "This is where we met, do you remember?"

Feeling his breath on your skin sends tingles down your back, raising the hairs on your neck. Some thing is pressing against your ribcage; your heart?

You take your hand from his and step a bit to the side before answering, "Yes, I do, Kaworu. It was only a week ago or so." He smiles at you and a feeling of helplessness overwhelms you.Shaking your head you think, "What is this? Am I sick?"

Kaworu looks at you with question in his eyes, "What's wrong, Aphrodite? Are you ok?" A fake smile is quickly slapped on your face and you rebuke his concern, "No, no, I'm alright. Let's keep going."

He smiles at you and that feeling returns. You quickly push it aside and start walking. You hadn't heard it before, but mocking and jeers were echoing from the boys who had been standing behind you.

Trying not to blush you yell at them, "Ah, Shut up! Shin Chan, it's getting late, we should get home." Now the torment turned to Shinji, "Ooooh, Shin Chan! Let's go home, Shin Chan."

You trudge up the stairs with Shinji and Kaworu. "Why do you have to call me Shin Chan, especially in public? Come on, Aphrodite!" You punch his arm and retort, "Well that's what you get for making jun of me!"

An evil smile creeps across Shinjis face, "He was holding your hand, Aphrodite, and you didn't' seem to mind to much."

Kaworu, as innocent as ever, asks, "Did I cause trouble? I'm sorry for the inconvenience." You can feel your cheeks getting hot as you answer, "Oh no, Kaworu, you didn't it's ok."

Shinji pokes you and taunts, "It's ok, is it Aphrodite? Ooooh!" Upon hearing this, you turn towards Shinji and give him the Worst "death glare" you can muster and utter, "You're beginning to sound like Auska."

Shinji shuts up and glares at you before you all continue up the stairs. Kaworu catches up to you and takes your hand again. Your heart flutters in your chest but still you ask quietly, "Kaworu, what are you doing?" Looking at you like you're a crazy person he says, "Well you said it was ok…"

"Shhh!" You shush him. Shinji still hadn't noticed any of this. He was walking ahead of you two, obviously sulking. You know that you should probably take you hand from Kaworus, but you realize that you'd really rather not.

Whispering you answer him, "it is, I was just a little surprised; that's all." Kaworu questions again, "Are you sure?" You feel a blush illuminating your face and you try not to smile sheepishly as you answer him, "I'd like you to hold my hand, Kaworu."

He squeezes your hand and electric vibes run up your arm and through your body, causing your heart to skip a beat. You gasp then hurriedly try to mask it and look in the opposite direction from him. You see him smile out of the corner of your eye.

When you reach the top, where you have to separate, Shinji is already inside. You're nervous and think, "Dear god, please don't let me panic! And please don't let anything happen!" But inside your kenw you wanted the opposite.

He stops in front of his door and as you try to walk away he grips your hand. You can feel your heart jumping into your throat, beating hard against your breast. Kaworu looks straight into your eyes and you feel like he can see right into you, into your heart.

"Don't look at me like that. "You whisper, half choking, but you didn't want to tare your eyes away from his. His eyes never waver as he steps closer to you and answers with a question, "Would you prefer I stop?"

You had recklessly abandoned all reserve as you stared into his rich red eyes, "No.." You respond, barely managing a whisper. He lifts his free hand and stroke your face.

Upon feeling his tender though your mind shuts down, failing to comply with normal commands or thoughts. He leans down towards you, but you don't move.

A small, faint voice rings in your head, "Aphrodite, what are you doing?" Before you can comprehend just what you _are_ doing, the hand on your cheek pulls you towards the sweet, soft lips of the mysterious boy in front of you.

Time seems to slow down as his lips caress yours. They're so warm, even though his colours are so cold. His lips are only pressed against your form a moment, but it feels like an eternity; an eternity that you didn't want to end.

He backs away and your face feels hot. As your heels come to rest on the floor again you open your eyes. Silence screams, both inside and out of your head. Kaworu continues to stare at you, but he removes his hand from your face, letting his fingers trail down your neck and drop to his side.

You realize that your mouth is hanging open a bit , and you clse it, feeling quite foolish.

You let go of his hand and take a small step backwards, "Good night. "He smiles na reaches for the door knob, "Good night, Aphrodite."

You turn away as he opens the door and a yelp, along with a crash echoes down the hall way. Whipping around you peer through the doorway to see a rather frazzled Shinji on the floor. "Ouch."

At first embarrassment fills you, but upon realizing tha tshinji had in fact been spying on you, anger over powers any shame. "Shinji, you jerk! You're such a perverted freak!"

With that said you stomp off to your apartment and slam the door behind you. "Way to kill the moment, Shinji." Kaworu jokes as he helps Shinji up off of the floor.

"SLAM!" the door closes violently behind you. Auska stands up from the couch and peeks into the kitchen, "What's wrong, Aphrodite?"

You huff and mutter angrily, "Shinji was just being a freak again." You tramp off to the shower without waiting for her response; you didn't' care.

The hot water sprays onto you cascading over and down your body. The aches of the day were melting away as you stood under the raining droplets. Heaving a sigh you shampoo your hair.

As the water rinses your hair you think about the occurrences within the last hour. It feels like it all happened days ago.

You touch your lips as a vision of Kaworus kiss floats through you mind. "Why do I want that? What possessed me to let him do that?" You whisper out load and drop your hand.

Men had never interested you in that way before. You weren't sure that you wanted to feel this way, it's confusing. But perhaps… if you had to feel for any one, at least it was Kaworu. He's not like any one you had ever encountered.

Being around him you could feel something different in the air, ever since you met him. It reminded you of something you had felt before, but you couldn't place your finger on it.

You turn off the shower and step out, grabbing a towel. You blow dry your hair and trudge down the hall to your bed room.

You flop down on your bed and wrap up in the covers, snuggling them right up under your chin. "He's different, so different, but I feel like I've met him somewhere before." You think groggily as you fall asleep.

You toss and turn in bed as dreams, or nightmares devour your mind. You always remember your first angel, the terrifying figure that stood stories high. You were fighting it in your sleepy reality.

The final blow, you knew it was coming; you always lopped off his head. As you were about to attack you looked at the angel and saw the most horrifying sight. Kaworus countenance replaced that face of the angel, with a contorted smile twisting his features.

You scream and lurch backwards, you and your EVA. With eyes to wide to be human he stares right into your own shining orbs and strikes, piercing right through the EVA and into your chest.

You sit up bolt upright in a cold sweat. Your heart was beating like a jack hammer and you felt faint. But Kaworu was gone, the angel was gone, you were back in your room. You felt a tingling in your back, but it quickly disappeared.

You lay back down and take a deep breath, cleansing your mind and asking god to clear away the demons that plague you.


	5. alert and note

This is not a real chapter, I'm terribly sorry.

I am currently about 5 pages into the next one and figured I should do some explaining.

I realized I screwed up my angles, and back tracked to the 13th angel, cause Asuka is conscious in the story still, and a few other things that I had forgotten.

I started reading the manga's again so I wouldn't screw up so much. I'm sorry.

I'm also sorry I've been gone so long! I've had no computer or television of my own for almost a year, but I have them again now, so I will update more often.

The back tracking caused me to edit chapter 4, so sorry.

I will try to keep my head on straight now.

-Tabitha


	6. chapter 5, part 1: Angelic

The morning; usually you hate it, but this time you welcome the shrill buzz of the alarm clock… what a horrible night, what a horrible dream.

"I suppose I should have expected it." You mutter to yourself as you hit the snooze button. "It's only human, the mind always goes a little crazy when changes take place… but that crazy?" You flop back down to the bed and cuddle up under the comforter.

You shake off the dark thoughts and lay around till the alarm rings again. "Grrrrgl" your stomach gurgles angrily. "Oh…" you mumble and look down at it, "I guess I never did have supper yesterday…"

Yesterday… was it all real? It must have been another of the crazy dreams from last night.

An hour later though, arriving at school later than usual (which is half an hour early anyways), you are greeted by the jeers and taunts of Shinji, and Kensuke, proving that it was not just a dream. Yesterday, Kaworu, everything was very real… and Shinji had seen it… --

As you near the school you mask yourself with an icy countenance. You walk right in front of him and stare at him with the coldest eyes you can, intending to shut him down rather cruelly.

Then you said something…

You don't stop till Shinji looks horrified. The tingling was in your back again.

"The other boys don't look worse for wear?" You ponder… then you realize that this is something very bad… "What's going on with me?"

Panic grips you and you grab the frightened Shinji firmly by the shoulders and demand, "What did I just do?!"

He doesn't answer and you grip him harder and beg, "What did I say?"

Aida looks at you and wrinkles his brow, "You… don't know?"

You shake your head frantically and answer loudly, "No! How could I know?"

Kensuke rolls his eyes, "That's only the stupidest thing I've…"

A warm hand grips yours and the next thing you know, you're running. Feeling like you were just waking up again, you look at the white hair bobbing in front of you, and the boy who's pulling you along.

"What's going on with me? I hate this!" you want to scream, and hit something. Everything's strange.

You slow down and gently tug kaworus hand.

He stops and looks back at you, dropping your hand and saying, "I came running as soon as I heard."

You're confused, you're at least ten blocks from school and he's not making any sense.

"As soon as you heard what?" You press, catching your breath,. At least this question should have a simple answer.

"As soon as I heard you scream." He answered. This didn't help at all.

You're feeling a bit dizzy so you take a seat on the curb, and look up at Kaworu, "I didn't scream Kaworu… I didn't even hear a sound."

He shakes his head and replies, "No, no, your angelic did."

You snicker, "You're crazy, I'm sure of it now. My 'Angelic?'"

He smiles and nods, "yes, your angelic, exactly." He seemed quite pleased that you understood… although you didn't.

You really should just give up, but you ask yet another question, "What did I say to Shinji?"

He can tell that you're exasperated, but at least your calm now, you're not in a panic like at the school. "I heard that as well…" He pauses and sits next to you, taking your hand.

You really are calming down, it's probably because of him, even though he's still making you confused. "I hope it's easier to understand than your last 3 answers." You comment w/ a smile.

He nods and looks at the street while answering, it's the first time he's look away from you while talking to you since you met. "You told Shinji that he loved Rei because she is his mother, and Asuka because she is human. After that you mentioned that he had to "decide if the decision about mankind would be his to make.""

He pauses again and then looks at you with a smile, "But I think the part that really got to him was what you said about Rei."

You didn't smile back at him. The pleasant grin melts off his face and he turns away from you again.

You want to say something, to fill the silence, but you don't know what you could possibly say. You don't know how you could know those things or say them t Shinji, It was impossible. What horrible things to say.

Kaworu breaks the void, "I don't think that he knew that Rie was a clone of Yui."

What?" You gasp, surprised. "She's Yui's clone? I thought… I don't know… I never knew who she was cloned from."

Kaworu looks at you with a puzzled expression, "What, I thought you had since you said those things… but then you didn't know you said them… But it might not have been you."

You roll your eyes getting just a bit fed up and say, "Ok Kaworu, no more talking, I'm confused enough already." And stick out your tongue at him.

The answers were supposed to help you, to make you feel comfortable and sure, but now you're just confused and ready to give up with serious mood.

You half heartedly smile at him and say, "This is your fault you know." And giggle. "You showed up and it's been crazy."

Kaworu doesn't laugh. You feel a tension in the air. He looks a little… stunned? Hurt? Awkward? You can't quite read him at this time.

You lean over and try to calm him, "I mean you didn't do anything, I wasn't serious Kaworu. You've just been making me crazy, my heads outa-shape right now." Smiling you squeeze his hand and hope it's helped.

He laughs, but still sounds nervous.

"I think I made him feel guilty.. I should have known better than to tease him." You think, a little worried.

Trying to change the subject (and forget and your life going topsy-turvy) You gently squeeze his hand a second time and say, "Wanna skip school with me till lunch?"

He looks up at you and smiles. "But Aphrodite, that would ruin our perfect attendance!" He replies sarcastically. He was obviously joking as none of the pilots had anything near good attendance, never mind perfect.

He stands up next to you and kisses your cheek. You can feel your face getting hot again, like last night.

He tugs your arm and you start to walk aimlessly. "What should we do?" You ask him.

"I dunno…" He answers with a big grin on his face, "I guess we'll just go where ever our feet take us."

His smile was so honestly pleasant, so unusual. "Can anyone honestly be that happy when they're in NERV?" you ponder as you admire his beautiful face.

Your feet end up taking you back to your apartment. You check to make sure Asuka didn't decide to stay home today and usher Kaworu in.

You flop down on your favourite spot on the couch and sigh, and Kaworu takes a seat next to you.

"So what do you do in your free time Kaworu? You know when you have time al to yourself?" you ask casually.

He looks a little confused, and ponders aloud, "Free time?"

You nod and answer slowly, "Yeah…."

Why he always looks you dead in the eye when he talks is beyond you, but he's doing it again, "I guess… nothing…" He answers.

You know it's not polite to turn your back on some one while you're speaking, but it hard to talk when his stare never wavers; it makes you stiff and nervous.

"You're a little weird, Kaworu; you're gonna make people feel awkward if you stare at the like that all the time." You say with out looking at him.

Kaworu moves around and sits on the floor in front of you, so he can see your face again. "you're the only one I do that with." He answers and smiles brightly.

You're not exactly sure how to respond to that… "You being honest might also scare people away, Kaworu." You say with a laugh. "And I'm nt sure if I should feel special to be stared at, or wonder why you stare at me."

He laughs as well and answers, "Well that's easy, I stare at you because we're the same."

You drop the happy laughing façade, confused again. What is so laughable about such an absurd statement.

"No Kaworu, we're not that same." You reply solemnly, "You and rie are obviously the same though, you're a clone as well, right?"

His smile fades as well, and he answers, "I said that to, but she tells me we are very different."

You nod, "Yes and like I said, we are also very different."

He grins, "Yes, but it is because of that, that we are the same! Because we are severely different from others, from normal humans, that is what makes us the same."

Kaworu reaches our and takes your hand, looking up at you from his uncomfortable seat on the floor.

His hands are soft, and he gently rub your fingers, while smiling softly. This time the silence is gentle.

"Everything you've said today has confused me, Kaworu." You sigh and mutter at him.

He squeezes your hand and laughs lightly, "You'll understand, when you wake up, I'm sure of it Aphrodite." Kaworu smiles expectantly, obviously anticipating a light hearted response.

But your thoughts are consumed, "He's just as certain of everything as the first day he got here, when he was talking to Gendo… But he also sounds like the childish Kaworu, who asked all of those naive questions."

Kaworu is puzzling to you; you can't quite figure him out, but your know at the very least that he knows a lot, about you, about angles and about NERV… which makes him more dangerous than he seems.

"Wake up?" you answer, "There you go, saying things that don't make sense again dear!" you stick your tongue out at him, hoping to bring about a playful, less serious mood. A silly grin arches his lips.

"Hey let's watch a movie." You say and jump up, heading towards the television.

Kaworu continues to grin ands asks while your scrounging for a video, "Am I dear to you?"

You stop digging and turn around to answers with another question, hoping to dismiss his, "Why do you ask?" You're not really sure of your relationship and feelings about him yet, they're confusing as well. It'd be better to not have to answer.

He's obviously feeling confident as he stands up silently and strides towards you. He places his hand in yours and answers, "Because that is what you called me only a moment ago."

"Di-did I?" you stutter sheepishly, and thinking, "I've really got to watch what I say around him more, he's going to catch everything that that slips out."

You back away form him a bit, but you don't let go of his hand.

Holding his hand puts you at ease, even though it makes you nervous as well. Every time Kaworu touches you, you get a familiar feeling, but you can't place it.

He nods and moves closer to you, "Yes, you did." He pauses and looks down at you with a soft smile, "and if you meant it, I would be happy."

You feel trapped, like yesterday when you couldn't looks away from him. Who would have thought that red could be such a comforting colour; his eyes dazzle you.

Time seems to crawl by as he stares at you, with an almost smirk-ish smile on his face. "He enjoys making me confused and nervous I bet." You think.

You turn away from him, even though it's hard and answer, "Oh, I didn't realize I had… I… haven't given it much thought." You lie; he doesn't need to know that you like him so much yet.

You look through the videos on the shelf, hoping he will drop it, and not realizing your feelings for him, which you don't understand yourself.

Thin fingers slip around your waist and pull you backwards against kaworus chest.

Kaworu wraps his arms around you and leans down to your ear. You can feel his breath on your neck; it give you tingles.

"I think you have Aphrodite… I think of you often as well, you know."

You feel your face getting red. Your head says mover, your hearts says stay, and your soul is stuck in the middle with you.

"I wonder if this is what affection feels like." Kaworu ponders aloud. An answer doesn't come to your lips, there's nothing to say.

He pulls you against himself and leans closer. You feel his lips brush your neck, they're soft and warm, and a little wet.

"To fast!" your thoughts are loud. You jump away from him and dodge towards the shelf again.

"I'm sorry Kaworu; I'm really not ready for that yet. It'… It's a lot at once right now. Please… please forgive me, I've obviously impressed otherwise." You explain, feeling badly for having possibly hurt him.

Kaworus playful grin had disappeared, but he drew near all the same. You edge away and he places his hand on your face and peers down at you. You stare at the floor and mutter, "Really Kaworu… let's just watch a movie and have lunch."

You're so nervous; you'd like to be close to him, but not when he's being deceptive, and confusing… it'll just make it awkward. If anything else adds to the stress on your mind right now, it might hurt you.

He guides your face up from the floor gently with his hand. He looks at you and for the first time since you met him you can see sadness in him, in those sweet red eyes.

It tugs at your heart you've disappointed him, but you know it would be bad if you indulged to much.

After a minute or so a small half smile plays his lips and he says softly, "Ok Aphrodite."

You promptly grab the first movie in arms reach and turn on the T.V.

"But." He says.

You turn and see Kaworu already seated on the couch,. "But…" He repeats, his cheeks turning a rosy pigment, "May I at least hold your hand, I… feel happy when I can touch you.

Your cheeks get red as well and you turn away so he will not see. "Sure." You answer quietly and pop the DVD in the player, "I think I'd like that as well."


End file.
